


布奇日舞打劫牛仔上校

by Swurdleoma



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 西部性转非典型性站街文学。非常扯的一篇，连草稿都没有打，一口气写出来的，你看连正经标题都没有。其实不性转也是可以的，但是突然想起从来没写过布奇日舞性转，那就得搞一手试试了。本文又名：如何将虎豹小霸王变成末路狂花？（并没有变成）
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer, Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy
Kudos: 7





	布奇日舞打劫牛仔上校

“最后一次，布奇，第一次也是最后一次。”

“当然了，圣丹斯姑娘。”

布奇•卡西迪看着自己的搭档，笑容犹如朗朗晴天。

“Damn you.”

“不不不，你这么穿很好看。牛仔造型是提精神，但是要搂男人的钱就不如酒馆里这身了。刚见面那时候我一度以为你是平……姑娘，往镜子里看一眼，不会杀了你的。”

“我拒绝。”

“对自己有个正确认识是成功的前提，”布奇亲热地把手放在圣丹斯姑娘裸露的肩膀上，“比如说，一旦你看见镜子里的自己，就马上能拿出你掏枪的阵势，站在这家旅馆的门口了。转个身，圣丹斯，你就行行好，运气好的话只用拖一个人进来，咱们就有钱翻盘了。”

即使是圣丹斯姑娘也无法抵御搭档兼闺蜜魔鬼般的劝说，应该说她尤其能够领会，否则她俩就成不了西部头号幽默（划掉）默契搭档。她老老实实地让布奇在肩膀上一推，转身面对那面一人高的穿衣镜，首先看见的就是自己那双亮亮的，美洲虎一样的蓝眼睛，警惕惊疑，比面对危机四伏的时候还甚。然而美洲虎还有躺下打个滚的时候，圣丹斯姑娘少有松懈的时候。布奇会说，她即使在床上也会竖起一只猫科动物的耳朵。

如此说来就仿佛身边一直就有一只猫科动物似的。

布奇此刻笑得像个酒馆里训练舞女的领班。她知道圣丹斯出于震惊暂时还注意不到她。圣丹斯很漂亮，虽然布奇在人际关系上下的工夫更多，但美人神枪手总是更有人气的那个。可是同理，当你看惯了帅气的牛仔帽和左轮枪，也不觉得两个女人闯荡江湖有什么新鲜，那么酒馆里常见女人佩戴的花哨羽毛帽饰，收腰超短裙，黑色鱼网吊带袜，讲究点的还配上珠宝，就不失为一种——一种——眼前一亮——羞耻——但是美丽——也可以落落大方——傲视群雄——夺魂摄魄——总之是令人眩晕的惊艳。

布奇•卡西迪只能遗憾路过的男人们根本不知道这个惊艳的反差，也许在他们眼里这个新来的女孩只是比平常那些多了不少野性，她的沉默和冷厉的眼神也很新鲜，在女人脸上看见这个表情，平白无故就觉得被挑衅了。一定很有成效。只有女人最明白女人细致入骨的美丽。圣丹斯身材坚壮，常年出生入死练就的结果，和那些整齐地摇晃着羽毛跳舞的颀长女郎不是一个风格，即便她从大腿往下都是若隐若现的网袜，腰身被黑色布料裹得紧紧的，芭蕾裙似的上衣领子开到胸口，只要她拉低宽大的帽檐倚靠在门口，手里再掐一支档次不太低的香烟，过往的男人们一定会屏住呼吸，用贪恋的目光上下打量她。

然后被她抬起头来主动招呼的那个男人，恐怕会当场软倒在台阶上，把所有口袋里的钱都掏出来，连手表都能摘下来捧着给她。

在一众如水的美女中偶尔也能出现一个硬气的女郎。

“还好吧？”布奇笑眯眯地说。她不用解释，圣丹斯也已经从镜子的倒影里看见她不怀好意的表情，以及她脑子里转的什么鬼主意。

“我就想知道你为什么不也来一身。”

“总得有一个人负责打闷棍吧。”

“你会是什么风格的，我很好奇。”

“我没有什么风格可言，我只负责出主意。表情，姑娘，注意表情，虽然你不学笑脸相迎，但是也不能带着杀气。”

“这个杀气是冲着你的，待会儿干正事再调成别的。”

对此布奇只是爽快地笑出了声。危机时刻圣丹斯平均每分钟要威胁她个一百次吧，不算什么。

“你的头发不用动了，就这样挺好，旅馆提供的廉价香水喷了不如不喷，洗完澡就够了。戴上帽子，我们出发——再恨这身衣服也别弄怀了，租来的还得还呢。”

“请问我在什么情况下会弄坏它？！”

“那……那谁知道呢！”

那个沉默的高个子女人站在门口的时候，旅馆里外的人都不免要伸脖子看看。布奇以平常的装扮坐在桌边，帽檐压得很低，没人注意她的真实性别。她握着酒杯，其实时刻关注着门口的动向，一旦圣丹斯看准了人再捞到手，她就要悄悄先退回房间去，等待那个倒霉蛋走进圈套。

她对自己的计划倒是百分之百自信，唯独圣丹斯姑娘是不稳定因素。万一那帮粗野的男人一上手就挨了一记上勾拳，那她俩今天晚上就可以歇工了。

这么想着她仿佛看见圣丹斯优雅地把羽毛帽饰摘下来放在桌上，然后面无表情地说：那么你自己去吧，布奇？我保证你就是一次性拖三个男人回来，都能打得倒。

啊，果然是个问题。

就在这个时候，外面来了两个骑行客，把马在马厩里拴好，直奔门口走来。圣丹斯从帽檐底下看得很清楚，两个都是人高马大，其中一个比另一个还高一些，从头到脚的牛仔打扮，姿态潇洒，他的同伴穿着仪态更文雅，圆圆的帽檐下鹰一样锐利的眼睛颇引人注意。更不用说，两人腰里都别着枪。

任何普通人看了这样的阵势都要敬而远之，假装没看见，但圣丹斯不是普通人，想法也异于常人。神枪手圣丹斯姑娘耻于抢劫手无寸铁的弱者，况且她们现在需要尽可能多的钱，没有人比这些江洋大盗更富有，说不定干这一票不但回本还能赚上不少。

再者她决计不让布奇在背后悠哉游哉。

她把帽子往后推了推，露出精致的面容。那个——布奇说要怎么说来着？咦？怎么说来着？

Damn it. 随便吧。

“先生，看看吗？”她在那两个人从面前过去之前抢着说了一句自己都觉得蠢的话。

那两个人都愣了一下，停下脚步回头看着她。商议计谋的时候圣丹斯姑娘死活学不出酒馆里那些女人们谄媚的笑容，布奇只好反其道而行之，让她动用自己天生金发碧眼的忧愁面相，单纯用妩媚的眼神打动男人。她对着镜子瞪眼一直瞪到布奇认为没表情也可以为止。

但是魔鬼知道现在是什么见了鬼的表情。圣丹斯一边“令人怜爱”地瞪眼一边窝火地想。

那个高个子的牛仔走到近前来，微微凑近打量着她，然后摘了自己的帽子，用一种无奈又困惑的眼神看着她：

“究竟是我看错了，还是你……真的改行了？”

随着这个甜美，柔软，天籁一样的女子声线，圣丹斯的表情才真像是见了鬼。高大瘦削的年轻金发女人眉头紧皱，蔚蓝的眼睛里矛盾地存在着尴尬和好笑。

“是熟人吗，Manco？”另外一个也说话了，同样是女声，低哑一些，年龄更大。

“是我们两个的熟人，道格拉斯，不过最好别在这儿说出她的名字来，否则整个旅馆就要天翻地覆了。那个……另一个在哪儿？”

“什么另一个？”圣丹斯在这方面同样老练，面不改色地反问。

“别装了，我知道你们从来不分开。”

“我是一个人来的。”

“好吧，那大概把你拖进去，她也就会出现了。”

“？！什么！”

“道格拉斯，搭把手。”

“唉，服了你们年轻人。”黑衣女人说着，拉住了圣丹斯的另一只手臂，“但是你打算怎么办？”

“告诉她们这个计划又有两个人加入。”女牛仔向搭档眨了下眼睛，“不过负责闷棍的两个人足够了，门外倒是可以再站一个。你说谁去比较好？”

“我这个年纪就算了，”黑衣女人有意无意地瞟了一眼旅馆里面，“让你去是痴心妄想，那就只剩下里面那个了。”

“好极了，老太太。”

布奇最看见有两个人一左一右跟圣丹斯一起进门的时候还很兴奋。奇怪的是圣丹斯姑娘回头盯着她的眼神倒好像很愤怒。

（全文完）


End file.
